Borrowing Strength
by 21 hundred hours
Summary: This is a Ruki/Juri friendship-that-can-be-seen-as-more fic. Juri's parents died in an accident and has gone blind, she's alone now. Ruki's grandmother is sick and in hospital. AU.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Ruki/ Juri AU fic.

If you don't like shoujo-ai then go away cause after this I'm planning a sequel too Bwhahhahaha…. -__-;;; but I'm a very slow writer so even _Borrowing strength _ is gonna take a while.

This was supposed to be a one shot 'cause my brother challenged me to write one after he heard me dissing a poor quality Mira fic ^^;; but unfortunately he was right and I can't write a one shot to save my life… in fact, I can't write a good fic under 500 words to save my life… unless I do sequels and prequels and… you get the idea…

_Italics –_ are thoughts

**Borrowing strength**

~~~

Chapter One: Alone

~~~

Juri buried herself deeper into the covers, eyes shut tightly as she held in her tears desperately. She tried to block out the scenes from the accident but they just kept coming and coming, she couldn't stop them. 

It was always the same and she would see them all in the car, happy and laughing even though they were tired and returning from a late dinner with old friends when two muscle cars would screech up the one way street. It was obvious that it had been an illegal street race. The two cars swerved but neither was in time to avoid the family car and instead hit both sides head on. Everything for Juri went dark then. _And the light never came back since, Juri thought. After waking in the hospital Juri found that everything was dark even when she opened her eyes. At first she had thought it was night but hearing sounds around her and noticing that the dark was… just dark without any sort of shade or distinction made her realize… she had lost her sight. She was blind._

Tears rolled down her cheeks from her unseeing eyes as she cried. She cried for her parents, for her lost sight and most of all she cried because she was alone. She had no one now, an aunt she didn't even know was supposed to take her in but she had yet to appear. She was stuck in the hospital where, while the nurses tried to be kind… were only kind out of pity and it was their job, Juri knew that. _I want to go home. I want to go home. I just want to go home… _She sobbed and the nurse having just stepped into the room stepped out again, letting the patient have some time alone, she could come back later.

---

Ruki quietly closed the door to let her grandmother sleep. There was still quite awhile before visiting hours would be over and she would have to go home and report back to her mother about her condition but the woman had fallen asleep during her and Ruki's Chinese checkers match and Ruki felt it would be best to let the older woman sleep. Ruki sighed, although she didn't say so her grandmother obviously missed her daughter but the famous model had still to appear at her ill mother's bedside, instead sending Ruki. _She didn't need to send me, I would have come visit 'ba-san myself. Unlike her._

Ruki stuffed her hands in her pocket. It was difficult for her to see her grandmother like this. Her gran was the one that had practically raised her while her mother was away touring the world, "mingling" and drinking champagne with strawberries. Now the energetic woman she had once known was weak and hadn't the strength to stay awake for a game of checkers. She walked, paced outside the door awhile before deciding on getting a drink from the vending machine.

But as Ruki walked past an open door she heard quiet sobbing from inside a room. Wondering why the door was left open and why it seemed no one was with this person who was obviously in distress, she stuck her head in and took a look around. The room was brightly lit with curtains open and sunlight flooding in. There were flowers in a vase and a pitcher of water by the bedside.

"Hello? Um… is whoever in here alright?"

Juri froze at the unfamiliar voice. It didn't sound like any of the nurses that had been here trying to cheer her up. Out of impulse she lifted her head from the pillow to look towards the voice even though she wouldn't see anyone anyways. Wiping the tear streaks from her face she replied.

"W-who's there?"

No answer.

"Please, who's there?"

_Duh. Why doesn't she just open her eyes and see who I am, I'm right here… Oh…_

"I'm sorry, I was just walking by and heard a noise and I thought that maybe you needed some help or something. I'll leave you alone now."

Somehow that just struck a cord in Juri. _"I'll just leave you alone now…" No! I can't… don't leave me alone!_

"Pl-please don't. Stay, I don't want to be alone."

Ruki was surprised. This girl she didn't even know wanted her to stay? Thinking about it for a second she looked at the girl. You could tell she had been crying as her face was slightly splotchy and her eyes lined with redness.

"Alright then," Now Ruki was properly in the room and she stood awkwardly at the foot of Juri's bed, shifting on her feet and wondering what to do. "My name's Ruki Makino by the way."

"I'm Juri… Juri Katou." Even saying that reminded her of unpleasant memories… and of her parents. Juri held in a sob.

Ruki noticed the shudder that ran through the other girl and went to her side, putting a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

Juri nodded, "I'm fine, I'm sorry…" _Why is she staying? She doesn't know me, she's not a nurse… she isn't paid to be here. Why is she here? Because I asked?  "Thank you for staying with me but I'm okay now, really… I don't know what was wrong with me." Juri tried laughing it off like it really didn't matter. Like she didn't mind being alone. Besides maybe if she was alone she could convince herself that this was just a dream and not really happening to her, that her world wasn't really as out of her control as it was._

It didn't work, Ruki could tell the girl was still upset and she didn't know why but Juri being upset, upset her. She didn't want to just leave her but she decides to compromise and give Juri some time to gather herself. 

"Listen, I was just about to go grab a soda, how about I get one for both of us and come back, okay? My grandmother's asleep now so it'll be good to have someone to talk to. Be back in a minute, Juri." Forgetting she couldn't see it anyway, Ruki waved and went off, closing the door behind her.

Juri sat there, unsure what to do. _She's coming back in a minute? What? I'm not alone. There is someone there. Thank you Kami, there is someone there._


	2. Chapter 2

On new to the This is a Ruki/ Juri AU fic.

If you don't like shoujo-ai then go away cause after this I'm planning a sequel too Bwhahhahaha…. -__-;;; but I'm a very slow writer so even _Borrowing strength _ is gonna take a while.

Also, does anyone have any idea what Takato's mother's name is? I had to avoid using it in this chapter.

_Italics –_ are thoughts

**Borrowing strength**

~~~

Chapter Two: Two's Company

~~~

Juri sighed; tomorrow she would be meeting the Aunt she was meant to be staying with. She was nervous and not just a little scared. All she knew was that the woman was married to a pastry chef and had a son about her age. Her father always used to complain what a busybody his wife's sister was but her mother has always claimed otherwise. Juri didn't know what do think. But before she could really think too much about it a knock came from her door.

"Juri? Hey, are you up?" Ruki's voice sounded from the door. It had been a few days since their chance encounter and now Juri found herself looking forward to Ruki's company. She didn't feel so alone anymore and Ruki didn't treat her like she was stupid just because she couldn't see.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How's your grandmother today?" Juri knew that Ruki's grandmother was very ill, she had managed to get that much from the other girl but she didn't now much more than that. Ruki was very closed mouthed even though she seemed to have no trouble at all listening to Juri's problems. _I wish she would say more. I bet there's just so much more to her than what she's letting on… I can hear it in her voice._

"She is feeling better and the doctor's says there's been some improvement so I'm glad. I've told 'ba-san a little about you and she says she'd love to get to meet you sometime… that is if you would like to." Ruki shuffled her feet. _Why am I even asking? She doesn't need to come and meet some frail old women she doesn't even know, she has her own problems to deal with as it is and here I am just.._

"I'd love to meet her sometime. She always sounds so wonderful when you talk about her. You must really love her Ruki." _I wish there was still someone that loved me as much._ Juri moved over on her bed a little, "Would you like to sit down?" Juri didn't want to make her new friend uncomfortable and knew there was probably a chair close by anyways but she couldn't help just wanting to be close to the other girl.

Ruki smiled happily, "Great, I hope the nurses don't mind too much when I steal you out of the room for a bit." She seats herself at the edge of Ruki's bed, noting the chair but not pointing out it out in case it made Juri feel bad. Besides, she rather preferred it on the bed where she was closer to her friend. "She's sleeping at the moment so maybe I can take you to her room tomorrow." She took Juri's hand lightly in hers. "My two favourite people meeting each other, you know what? I should probably bring something to celebrate it with."

Juri started slightly when she felt the light grasp on her hand. She was even more taken back by the words that Ruki had used, _her two favourite people? Do I even rank that high?  Maybe she just means her two favourite people in the hospital…_ She was so taken aback that she could only nod slightly, in answer to Ruki's request, not even thinking to mention that her Aunt was coming tomorrow.

Ruki took out a magazine, "Okay since that's settled let's get down to the important stuff. You're a Virgo, right?" Ruki flipped over to the horoscopes, it wasn't that she believed them herself but it was just something fun and Juri seemed to enjoy them. "Hm… Virgo, the planets say beware of changes and be on the alert for potential romance…"

---

"Hello Juri, how are you?"

"…"

"You're coming to live with us, won't it be nice to finally leave the hospital?"

"Um hm…" A slight nod comes from the girl.

Mrs Madsuda sighed. The girl had been unresponsive since the moment she had arrived. She turned to her son who was standing by the door and tried to remain cheerful. "Takato, why don't you come in and say 'hi' to your cousin?"

The brown haired goggled boy shuffled his way over. "Hey."

Juri looked up at the sound of a younger voice. So this was who she'd be living with now? Her aunt sounded… alright and Takato, well not a lot can be gathered from 'hey'. The thing was; at first Juri had been waiting for the day when she could finally leave the hospital but now… Ruki came to visit her everyday. She looked forward to the visits and desperately didn't want them to end. She was supposed to meet Ruki's grandmother today, she couldn't just leave and how would she ever see Ruki again? She didn't know how to get in contact with her and Ruki wouldn't bother looking for her if she came to take her to meet her grandmother and she wasn't here. _She'll think I lied… or somehow stood her up… didn't want to meet her grandmother or something. I should have remembered to tell her, I should have found a way to contact her, let her contact me. Stupid…_ It had occurred to her before that she might ask for a way to keep in contact with Ruki after she left the hospital but how did she know if Ruki had ever planned to keep contact with her once she left anyways? She hadn't thought she'd have been able to stand the disappointment if she'd have heard Ruki say that. Now though, she wished more than anything that Ruki was here so she could find her and so she would still have the chance to be near her only friend.

As if the kami had heard her and saw it a wish fit to be granted Juri heard the voice she had been waiting for all day.

"Um… hey Juri, is this a bad time?" Ruki glanced nervously at the two strangers in the room with Juri.

"No! No, it isn't a bad time."

"Okayyy…." Ruki said, still wondering at the new people and contemplating whether or not to make her way over to Juri's bedside or just remain standing awkwardly.

Mrs Matsuda however, was surprised by the response this young girl was able to illicit from her neice.

"Hello there. I'm Juri's Aunt, are you a friend of Juri's?"

"Um… yeah… I mean yes, I am."

"Wonderful, it's so good to know she has had someone keeping her company. How did you two meet dear?"

Juri's heart skipped a beat at that, it made her so happy to actually hear Ruki say that. Juri frowned but she didn't like how her aunt seemed so happy to interrogate her friend. 

She intervened, "Auntie, Ruki was going to take me to meet her grandmother today. Do you think maybe I could go see her before we go?"

Mrs Matsuda blinked in surprise, those were the most words she heard Juri say. "Sure, I can take care of your checking out and such in the meanwhile and maybe grab a coffee in the caferteria."

Juri smiled in appreciation, her Aunt wasn't that bad.

"Takato, go with your Juri okay? Come and find me when you're done."

Juri frowned.

===

Okay, writer's block and homework's pushed this back a little but it isn't too bad hopefully. Enjoy!


End file.
